Discovery
by NevaRowley
Summary: New and unexpected relationships develope as others crumble.


Vegeta swallowed hard. He was standing outside the OR at the hospital. Poor Vegeta knew it had been him who had brought this whole thing about. He had brought his wife to this level of depression. Why? Why had he given up all he had for only a few weeks of lust?

**Two Months Before**

Vegeta popped the last piece of syrup-covered sausage into his mouth and gulped down the last of his orange juice.

"Are you training with Goku today, Veggie?" Bulma asked putting his dishes in the sink.

"Yes," he answered, a bit worried about what she was about to demand of him.

"Listen, I know you two get rough," she began as he stood before her, "But, I want you to take Trunks."

"Bulma…"

"He misses you when you train all day and he wants so badly to be as strong as you, and you and I both don't want his strength going to waist," she interrupted.

"All right, send him over to Goku's when he gets up, babe," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Kay, I love you!" she called as he grabbed his bag and ran out.

"I thought you weren't ever getting here!" Goku yelled from his porch as Vegeta landed.

"Oh, shut up, kakarotto!" Vegeta grumbled in return. Goku laughed and slapped the prince on his back. They went out back and changed. Goku was just naked when Vegeta was fully changed. He turned around and got an eyeful of Goku's smooth behind. Then, the younger sayjin turned around and revealed his very large cock to Vegeta who was bulging below the waist by then. Goku yelped and pulled on his orange pants as quickly as he could.

"Sorry," Goku whispered while blushing profusely.

"No problem, let's begin," Vegeta replied. Goku leaned down to pick up his shirt, but Vegeta touched his arm, "It's too hot for that." Goku nodded and walked out into the trees behind his home. They began fighting, a bit more rough than usual. Within a few minutes, Vegeta's lip was bleeding and Goku had a yellow/purple bruise beneath his left eye. After half an hour, they paused for a bit. Vegeta began wondering where Trunks was, but gave up the thought as they began fighting again. However, what neither of the sayjins noticed, was the lavender-haired teenager watching behind a large oak tree.

"Good fight," Goku said gulping down the water Chi-Chi had set out for them.

"Yeah," Vegeta replied dabbing his cut lip. Goku noticed this and decided to do something brave. He stood directly before Vegeta and inches from him. Vegeta looked up.

"What?' he asked. Instead of an answer, Goku kissed him. Vegeta tensed and pulled away, but Goku's bravery had not given out. He pulled the prince close to him by his upper arm and kissed him again. This time, Vegeta tensed but did not pull away. The slightly childish kiss was quickly changed to a PG-13 one as Goku's slick tongue beg for entrance, and Vegeta allowed it. The electricity this caused was driving Goku mad. He pulled Vegeta so they were pressed together closely. Their quickly beating hearts suddenly matched pace which made them both erect.

"Goku!" they jumped at Chi-Chi's voice. They stood transfixed staring at one another until Goku's wife called again.

"I…I have to go," Goku whispered and took off through the trees. Vegeta stood alone for a moment then took to the air.

Trunks had seen everything. He had witnessed his and his best friend's fathers meet in a way had only seen a man and a woman do. He wasn't naïve, Trunks knew what gay was, and it didn't bother him, but what freaked him out was…was that he, himself was hard as rock in his own gray gi pants. He looked around for anyone and began whacking off and within 3 minutes, he had come to a suprizingly hard climax. After a few deep breaths, Trunks stood and took to the air, too.

Trunks hadn't been alone in the woods. Goten had also been watching his and Trunks' father. The 15 year old had also seen the 17 year old Trunks releave himself. Goten, however had never masturbated and didn't plan on starting then, despite the overwhelming pain his hungry erection created.

"Goku?" Gohan asked meekly. They were at the dinner table. Goku and Goten had been unusually quiet the entire night. Gohan come over to stay awhile because he had had a huge fight with Videl.

"Yes, son?" he replied.

"What do you think I should do about Videl?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Gohan, chew your food before you speak," Chi-Chi scolded. The poor mother had been completely out of the loop with the three men.

"I don't know what you fought about," Goku replied swirling his mashed potatoes.

"Goku, stop playing with your food," Chi-Chi said annoyingly. All three men ground their teeth.

"She accused me of cheating on her when I was late home from work. She says I am restricted from Pan," Gohan explianed.

"Are you?' Goku asked.

"No," Gohan replied.

"Of course not, Goku! How dare you ask my baby such a thing?" Chi-Chi screeched. Goku had had enough. He slammed his fist on the table.

"Chi-Chi! SHUT UP! We can all handle ourselves fine! Stop hassling," he yelled and stormed out. The two brothers and Chi-Chi sat quietly confused.

Goku stopped flying about 300 yards from the house he landed and sat against a tree. The scent of the forest filled his nose and he fell asleep.

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed in nothing but his boxers. It was about 3 in the morning and he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of the previous day were haunting him. He had a strange song in his head that was playing over and over, but he couldn't figure out what it was. As he stepped out onto his balcony, he was struck with a sudden sense of fear. When he had recovered, Vegeta jumped into the freezing snow with only his boxers on. He didn't who or wear, but someone his was close to was alone and scared.

Goten looked around for any kind of hint for the way home. He knew it had been a bad idea to follow his father. Goten had never been trained in the area of tracking ki. He kicked a tree and fell to the ground with an annoyed thump.

He heard a sound and jumped up, "Who's there?" he called. Someone he had least expected stepped from the trees.

Goku slammed the door shut and stomped the snow off his shoes. He made his to the bathroom.

"Father?" Gohan called from his black room.

"Yes, son?" he asked leaning on the door frame.

"It's Goten, he's not in bed." His son's words froze Goku's blood.

"What about your mother?" Goku asked.

"I told her I sent Goten to the store and to go to bed," Gohan answered stepping into the hallway, beside his father, fully clothed.

"Let's go," Goku said and they ran downstairs.

"Goten?" Vegeta whispered. He had been surprised, to say the least, to find Goten with limp hair from melted snow and lips made purple from the cold.

He grabbed the young man's arm and began leading him home.

Trunks pulled on his jeans, a black wife-beater, and his sword. He felt scared, there was something lurking around the corner, he didn't know why, what, or when, only that it was soon. He was also a bit annoyed by a song in his head he had never heard before. One thing was for sure, though, it was giving him an adrenaline rush. He walked downstairs and out into the snow. He could think of only one place to go where he would be totally alone. It was a secret spot that only Trunks and Goten knew of. It was a beautiful spot in the woods where there was a small pool of water and a waterfall.

"How did you know I was here?" Goten asked Vegeta after a few minutes of silence. The 15 year old was enjoying being lead by the half-naked man.

"I…" Vegeta began in his usual angry and forceful tone, but his voice became quieter, " I don't know." Goten raised an eyebrow, but stopped wondering what the man meant after he went back to checking him out.

Goten was gay. In every way and not embarrassed in the least…except in his home life. He didn't know how Chi-Chi would react, she'd probably kill herself, Goku might be confused and that might push him away, Gohan probably wouldn't approve, though Goten was sure his brother assumed something, Trunks might be concerned about how their friendship made Goten feel about him, and Vegeta…Goten had previously thought that Vegeta would be disgusted, but after that night, he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"Vegeta?" he asked.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Can I tell you something…personal?" the boy asked. He stopped walking. Vegeta turned to look at him.

"Why me?" he asked, nervous.

"You seem trustworthy, and we don't have much of a relationship to ruin if you don't approve, and I have to tell someone, and…"

"All right!" Vegeta cut him off. "What is it?"

"I'm…kinda gay," Goten forced out.

"Kinda?" Vegeta asked, eyebrows raised.

"Okay…I am gay," Goten whispered. To Vegeta, Goten looked like he was about to yell at the boy. Vegeta smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, but…I think…it was really…brave…to tell me," Vegeta mumbled. Goten suddenly embraced Vegeta. The man tensed for a moment, then hugged Goten back.

"Someone else," Gohan called to his father.

"It's Vegeta, we can head back, now. He'll be fine," Goku replied flying up beside his son. They flew home in silence. When they arrived, Gohan lightly touched his father's arm. Goku turned and saw a mask of pain on his son's young face.

"I want Pan back," Gohan whispered.

"I know, son. I'm sure Videl will come to her senses," Goku replied hugging Gohan.

"But what if she doesn't?" Gohan whimpered.

"She will," Goku replied. "Now let's go to bed."

Goten rolled over. His hand fell on Vegeta's bare chest. He jumped and rolled off the bed with a loud thump. Vegeta sat up, wide awake. He looked around with a confused look for a moment, but when he saw Goten he remembered where he was and lied back down. Goten, however, couldn't remember any of what had happened after the hug.

"Vegeta, I mean no offense, but…what happened after our…hug?" he whispered.

"You passed out from the cold right in my arms. I brought you here, I waited for Goku to arrive, borrowed his pants, came in here and went to sleep," Vegeta answered pulling the blanket under his chin.

"Why my bed?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, Goku has the couch due to an unaccepted apology, and your the only other person with a king bed," Vegeta replied. Goten sighed and stood up.

"What time is it?" Vegeta said standing up. Goten had trouble not laughing at Vegeta in Goku's orange gi pants. Vegeta was darker than Goku, having trained outside all the time, while Goku pretty much slept non-stop, and the bright orange conflicted humorously with his tan skin.

"What?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing," Goten lied. He changed into his only pair of fleece pants (black) and a blue dress shirt.

"Breakfast before you head home?" Goten offered.

"If you insist," Vegeta said laughing. Goten was struck by Vegeta's uncharacteristic laughter. He was enjoying the new relationship they were beginning. Goten could be open about his sexuality, and Vegeta could be comfortable with being joyful and lighthearted.

Vegeta put his arm around Goten as they made their way downstairs. They had forgotten about the other people in the household until they entered the crowded kitchen. They pulled away from one another's friendly embrace soon enough for only Gohan to notice who spit out his cereal and fall out of his chair in shock and laughter.

"Gohan! We have a guest," Chi-Chi yelled. Goku rolled his eyes. Vegeta had to suppress a laugh as he sat beside Goku.

"Welcome to my life," Goku mumbled to Vegeta.

"I heard that Goku," Chi-Chi snapped.

"My place next time," Vegeta replied.

"Who are you?" Trunks yelled at the woman standing beside the half-frozen pool. She had long, brown hair. She looked up and he was frozen by her luminescent green gaze. He was suddenly elsewhere:

Trunks was standing at a locker in a hallway full of students his age. When he layed eyes on someone he somehow knew who they were. Two people, a young woman and older guy walked by. Pain and sorrow filled him so strongly that he couldn't breathe, but the names or stories did not come.

He was back in his secret spot, on his hands and knees. He looked up at the woman. She was wearing a white renaissance gown and had a sword with a mahogany sheath lashed around her waist by a black, silk sash.

"Still want to know?" she whispered. Her voice was deep and smooth. It filled Trunks with warmth.

"Even more so," he replied grinning. She smiled in return.

"It's a long story," she whispered.

"I have time," Trunks answered. She smiled beautifully and sat. Trunks walked to her and sat across from her.

"I'm not really anyone now," she began. "I began as a normal child with normal problems…then, I got what I am to you…Just slightly different.

"I am a doppleganger, a ghostly counterpart of a living person. I had a doppleganger, too, when I was young. He was a half-demon from feudal Japan. He was different from me. He was within my body, his soul lived within me when he died. Now, after I died, I was assigned to be a doppleganager to another, you. Except, I was allowed to keep my body. Now, I am here to help you when you need me. I will live here, since this is your most emotional place."

"How did you die?" Trunks blurted out.

"I…depression," she answered.

"A few more questions…" Trunks said.

"Shoot," she replied.

"One, what's up with your sword?" he asked.

"Oh, an interesting story," she began, setting her sword across her lap. "It was given to me by… my old friend. You see, my doppleganger had had a sword in his life, and he had never been without it. He was very uncomfortable without one, so on my sweet sixteen, Julia got this for us." Trunks nodded.

"I understand, I couldn't bare living without my sword," he replied. He unsheathed it and showed it to her.

"Pretty good…but look at mine." She pulled out the blade. Trunks gasped at it. Small and rusty was the blade and the hilt was wrapped in old, dirty, sweaty, used-to-be-white scraps of fabric.

"Oh…um…" he couldn't quiet figure out what to say about the old sword. Suddenly, the beautiful woman began laughing.

"Sorry…could resist," she said between giggles. "This is just how the blade appears. It's magical, you know?" She stood and held the sword out to the side. It suddenly grew to almost her size.

"Whoa…" Trunks knew that this was no ordinary girl he was dealing with.

Gohan threw his bag onto his back.

"Goodbye, Father," he said hugging Goku. "Mom, Goten…Vegeta." Gohan had trouble not laughing.

"Good luck, son," Goku replied. Gohan took off leaving Vegeta feeling even more out of place. Goku put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your place?" he said grinning. Vegeta nodded.

Bulma rolled over to find an empty bed. She sighed and got up. Vegeta had been dismissive to her since his training session with Goku, even more so than usual. It was already making her severely depressed, but she wasn't about to show Vegeta that.

She began making breakfast just as Goku, Vegeta, and Goten walked in the front door.

"Bulma! We need food!" Vegeta demanded. She sniffed back some tears and went back to cooking.

"Yes, Vegeta," she said as they sat the table. She pulled her sleeves down farther over the newest scars created by her depression.

"So, what do you know?" Trunks asked. She grinned mockingly.

"I know that you don't know my name," she said laughing. Trunks smiled.

"Sorry, what's your name?" he asked.

"Whatever you want it to be," she answered looking at the waterfall.

"I like…Neva…it means pure as snow in Spanish," he answered. Neva nodded.

"That was my name," she said smiling.

"Seriously?" he said laughing. Neva nodded. They both looked at the pool.

"Ever go skinny dipping?" Neva asked. Trunks shook his head. He actually hadn't ever heard of that term before. Trunks knew it as "butt-diving" with his friends and Goten. So, Trunks was surprised to say the least when his counterpart stood up and stripped off her sash and dress. He wasn't, however, at all disappointed, Neva's body was just as desirable as her mind and face. She looked down at him and snickered.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Maybe," he replied. Then, Trunks stood and undressed, and Neva was the one to be surprised. Trunks was well hung to say…well you know ;P

"Wow," she whispered. Trunks burst out laughing.

"That's what they all say the first time!" he said and dove into the pool.

It was around nine and most of them were sleeping. Vegeta had invited them all to stay the night. Trunks hadn't come home yet, Goku was downstairs with Bulma watching TV, Vegeta was sleeping soundly, and Goten was supposedly asleep in one of the many guest rooms, which were actually apartments.

Goten slipped in Vegeta's silent room. Goten could see the man's sleeping form beneath the sheets. The boy snuck across the large bedroom and lied on the bed. He leaned over and watched Vegeta's beautifully relaxed face as he slept. Suddenly, the door opened. Goten ran into the connected bathroom and hopped into the tub, with the curtain closed.

Bulma, however, was making her way into the bathroom. Goten's tall form was barely hidden behind the black shower curtain. He peeked just barely. Bulma's back was to him as she leaned over the sink. She turned on the water and Goten could hear, just barely, her whimpering. His breathing stopped as she turned around. In her right hand she held a small knife he recognized as the one Goku had given her two years before. Her right wrist and lower arm were covered in scars and fresh, bleeding cuts.

Suddenly, Goten slipped on some water and fell, painfully smashing his head on the side of the tub.

"Owww," he moaned. The curtain moved to reveal Bulma looking down at him.

"Goten?" she whispered. He smiled innocently. Bulma leaned down and stretched out her bloody arm to pull him out. He cringed and got out on his own. When he was out and standing, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her arm.

"Why, Bulma?" he asked. She began crying and he pulled her into a hug.

"Vegeta isn't happy with me, and Trunks and I aren't close at all. I don't even have any friends," she whimpered.

"I'll be your friend," Goten whispered. Bulma looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. He placed a hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her head against his chest.

Almost two months went by. Vegeta and Goten got close, as did Goten with Bulma. However, Vegeta and Bulma grew farther apart, as Vegeta slowly engaged in an affair with Goku. It came to the point where Vegeta had trouble sitting and actually had to go to the hospital. Gohan and Videl got divorced and got shared custody of Pan. Bulma was also being torn from her son as he was rarely home, having spent so many hours with Neva, who was still a secret to everyone else.

"So, any advice?" Trunks asked pulling on his pants.

"Make it last longer," Neva replied tying her sash. The teenager rolled his eyes. He and Neva were having casual sex. It gave him an escape, and her a glimpse into what she once had with a man she refused to tell her counterpart about. It didn't really bother him, he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"Not about our sex," he said pushing a piece of Neva's hair behind her ear.

"I know," she said and gently kissed his forehead. "I think…you should tell Goten how you feel." Trunks looked up from the water.

"But what about us?" he asked.

"Trunks, we aren't in a relationship! We are incompatible. Soon, you and I will be one, and you will have me in your mind. Now, who wants their girlfriend hearing all his thoughts?" Neva replied smiling. Trunks nodded.

"I'll tell him," he said and took to the warm, summer sky.

Goten turned over. Vegeta was asleep with his head on Goten's chest, and one arm slung around his waist. The boy almost yelped at the site of the older man. Then, the memories flooded his mind:

Bulma ran from the house, to drink herself silly. I went back to Vegeta's room and lied beside him. I leaned over him and kissed his cheek. He opened his beautiful eyes. They questioned me, then he kissed me, our tongues fighting furiously. I ran my fingers through his soft, limp from sleep hair.

"Take me," he whispered into my mouth. I laughed arrogantly and massaged his bulge. He pulled off my shirt, and we both undressed. I kissed a trail down his chest and stomach, taking a moment to dip my slick into his navel, causing him to arch his back. I grinned at this and continues down to his tight thighs and drove him mad by kissing and licking around his pleasure rod, but never touching it. He finally grabbed my hair and forced me to take his entirety into my mouth. I sucked and kissed, bringing him slowly closer to the edge, and just as I felt him reaching his peek, I stooped and pulled away. Vegeta's body convulsed at the sudden feel of the cold night air on his naked body.

"Come back…" Vegeta moaned with his eyes tightly shut. I snickered. I kneeled and brought Vegeta's legs over my shoulders. I positioned himself at Vegeta's entrance and gently pushed in, my pre-cum lubricating myself. Vegeta arched his back again, causing overwhelming pleasure to rage within us both. I began thrust harder. For a moment I feared that I was hurting Vegeta, but his nails digging into my back was a sure sign that he was enjoying himself. Suddenly, without any warning, I came, at the exact moment that Vegeta did. His cum was all over my stomach. Vegeta began to fall asleep. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up.

"Lick it off, and maybe I'll let you suck me," I demanded.

Goten grinned at the thought of the rest of the night. Vegeta groaned and shifted. Goten took the chance to get his naked ass back to his room. On the way, he ran into Trunks, literally.

"Goten? Why the hell are you running around my house naked?" the older boy asked, helping Goten gather his clothes.

"On my way to the bathroom," Goten lied. Trunks knew that the "public" bathroom was a ways away in the opposite way, but decided not to question his nervous friend.

"There's something I need to tell you. Come to my bathroom with me," Trunks said making his way to his room.

"What about my clothes?" Goten asked.

"You won't need them," Trunks replied and continued walking.

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and looked around his bright room. It felt strange to him, waking up in an empty bed. He grinned almost evilly as thoughts of the previous night flooded his mind. He sat up and began getting dressed. He walked downstairs with a bit of a limp. Goten was no small fit, and Vegeta hadn't ever been fucked that long in his life.

As he passed Trunks' room, he could just barely hear the panting of his son and the sound of sweaty or wet flesh against flesh. He smiled. _There goes that slut of a son of mine_ Vegeta thought fondly. He began to notice a tightening below his waist. Vegeta looked around for signs of anyone watching and snuck into Trunks' large room and sat beside the bathroom door.

"Mmmmmm…unnnn…oh, Gooood." Vegeta started rubbing his cock at the sound of his son's sexy voice.

"From the top to the bottom…In the core I forgot…Taking thought for my safety…The memory won't escape…" Goku's singing suddenly stopped at the sound and smell of sex. He peeked around the door frame into Trunks' room. He smiled at the beautiful sight of Vegeta pumping his hard dick. Vegeta's eyes were closed, so Goku slid in, unnoticed and sat before the prince. He took a deep breath and leaned forward and kissed him. Vegeta didn't pause. He immediatly pressed himself against Goku's warm body.

"Want me to fuck you?" Goku asked.

"Yessss…" Vegeta moaned.

Trunks' slick hands slid over Goten's back and the wall of the shower. Goten had his forehead against Trunks' wet chest and was sliding in and out of the older boy's tight entrance. Trunks' body began to shake and his muscles all tightened as he reached climax. He hunched over and dug his nails into Goten's back.

"Goten….ehnnnnn…ahhhhh!" Trunks yelled as he came on his and Goten's stomachs. Goten pulled out and pressed gently against Trunks.

"You're beautiful," Goten whispered slicking Trunks' wet hair back.

"As are you, Goten," Trunks said looking into Goten's deep eyes. Goten cleaned the cum off them both and turned of the water. Goten also took the liberty to dry off the purple-haired lovely. They walked out, kissing, licking, and nipping, to find Goku violating Vegeta, and Bulma standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" Trunks gasped. Vegeta and Goku froze. Bulma was shaking and had tears streaming down her face.

"You're no friend, Slut," Bulma hissed at Goten. The boy released Trunks and ran to Bulma, but she was already running downstairs, and was gone by the time Goten got there.

"Mr. Breifs?" a man in a white coat asked the men sitting in the waiting room. Vegeta stood up and walked with the man to Bulma's room. Before they entered, the man stopped to speak to Vegeta.

"Your wife has had a severe overdose of anti-depressants. Her brain may never recover. She isn't awake now and her brain isn't responding to anything," the doctor said solemnly.

"Okay," Vegeta replied and they went in.

"What is your decision, Mr. Breifs?" Dr. Loizota asked.

"Unplug…her…" he whispered. Vegeta had made his decision, Bulma was going to be taken off life-support. Goku was holding him, and Goten was holding Trunks.

**2 Years Later**

"Trunks, will you marry me?" Goten asked. Trunks embraced his old friend and they kissed.

"Yes!" Trunks yelled. Goku and Vegeta smiled at their sons. Goku was still married to Chi-Chi, but had a healthy affair with Vegeta. Gohan was pretty happy with his divorce and joint custody with Pan.

"I love you," Goten whispered into Trunks' sweet-smelling hair.


End file.
